cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Albert Einstein
I'm thinking of inserting the following: "Hitler was known to be an anti-Semite and Einstein was known to be Jewish, but it is unknown whether this had anything to do with Hitler's disappearance." It might or might not be outside of universe. Suggestions? Rickyrab 17:07, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Incoming Transmission. It appears to be a eyewitness report of on the origins of the Real World War III. (aka how Red Alert 3 started) Me(Mr. Perverto Mindhead Man): Hi there Mr. Einstein! (WHOOSH! FIZZLE FIZZLE FIZZLE.sounds of a chronoshift) Where did that Soviet come(cum!) from? What...Watch out Einstein! He's got a gun! (BLAM!) NOOOOOOOOO! EINSTEIN! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Stay with me man! You can do it! Einstein: I'm getting better! Mr. Soviet Man: But you just got shot in the heart! You should be dead! Einstein: I'm getting better! I think will go for a walk now! Mr. Soviet Man: You're not fooling anyone old man. Einstein: I feel fine! I feel jiffy! I'm young! I'm hip...(BLAMO!) Mr. Soviet Man: Turns to the audience. Please watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail to understand this skit. (WHOOSH! FIZZLE FIZZLE FIZZLE.) Me: Einstein NOOOOOOOO! *Sob*Sob* I guess with Einstein dead I''' will have to become a man and stop the Communist Menace '''once and for all! Off to Japan! Where I will create an empire the likes the world has never seen! (BY TRAINING SCHOOL GIRLS INTO PSYCHIC COMMANDOS) And thats how I Mr. Perverto Mindhead Man saved the world and stopped the Commies from taking over out baby formula industry! THE END! (or is it!?! stay tuned for next weeks show to find out! ;) ) Brought to by A person who had too much grapefruit juice. ROC Continuity problem has anyone else thought of this? Because Einstein was the one that went back in time to obliterate Hitler that caused the Red Alert timeline. BUT in RA3, Cherdenko went back in time to obliterate Einstein. so wouldn't this mean that since Einstein wasn't around to obliterate Hitler that he's back and leading the Nazis on their ill-fated attempt to take over the world? it just dosn't make sense to me.--Yellow 13 18:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) It was a problem back in RA1, long before RA3. Bottom line: time travel doesn't make sense as depicted in RA, and one should not read too much from it. - Meco (talk) 20:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :It makes sense (not with RA2 or RA3, though). Einstein travels back in time and causes a timeline split. All there is to it. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 22:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) IMO the OTL timeline splits to the RA1 timeline when Einstein erased Hitler. The RA3 timeline then splits from that RA1 + RA2 timeline when Cherdenko eliminates Einstein. Since Hitler never existed in the RA1 timeline due to Einstein erasing him, he would never exist in the RA3 timeline either. So if someone (say, Ackerman) went back in time and eliminates Cherdenko in the RA3 timeline, in the new timeline neither Hitler, Einstein nor Cherdenko would exist. --Tkangaru 03:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Is it worth mentioning that Einstein was born in March 1879, so by the time of his appearance in RA2 (June 1972) he'd have been over 93 years old? 11:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) They never really explain how time travel works, but I think the Split Universe theory works best. They erased their timeline's Einstein, but that doesn't stop the origional timeline's Einstein from coming in and erasing Hitler. Now, I don't think the erasing thing takes away what they did before the point where they were removed, it just causes them to vanish before that. Much like the Chrono Legionnaire do in Red Alert 2. As for why him being removed caused Nuclear Weapons to vanish. IIn the real world he developed the Theory of Reletivity that laid the groundwork for the atomic bomb. Also (and other physisist) wrote a letter to President Franklin D. Roosevelt 1939 urging him to develop them which hasted their development. However the origional Red Alert has them started under the Soviet Union with no explination as to where they came from. Einstein was abducted by the Soviets during Red Alert, so it is possible they confiscated his research and devised nuclear weapons from that. As for him not aging from Red Alert to Red Alert 2, maybe he is just very healthy? But that's a problem for Tanya and (if Retaliation is to be cannon) Ben Carville as well. 07:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the Theory of Relativity was in the works by other physicists. Even if Einstein was poof'd from the timeline, the theory behind nuclear physics (the fact that E=MC^2, specifically) would still have been discovered. Whether or not nukes would be developed is still a toss up, as Einstein was the one who suggested they weaponize it, mind you, its likely that nuclear reactors would exist. Lacking nukes are ok, but having a timeline where a scientist, who's work contributed towards microelectronics and a clear realization that atoms existed, was eliminated caused a nation to develop FRICKEN ROBOTS AND NANOTECH IS BULLSHIT. YES. BULLSHIT. Ok, fine, vacuum tubes could be used for a 'bot, but they are much bigger than transistors and use way more power. Oh, they also burn out (every day or so), and if you thought replacing the bulbs in Christmas tree lights was bad... ENIAC (one of the first computers) had 17,468 vacuum tubes, with each digit using 36 vacuum tubes... Let me put this in perspective: it took ENIAC, a 27 ton monstrosity, 70 hours to calculate pi to the 2000 decimal places. My craptop, an old ~5 lb Crapple Crapbook, can calculate pi to the 1 million decimals in a SECOND. Did I mention ENIAC was 27 tons? And the size of a room? A bit hard to tack on a robot, eh? Mind you, vacuum tubes are way more EMP resistant (which is one reason some Russian military hardware still uses them) Now, while its possible to do incredible things with crappy technology (We went to the moon with a multi-ton computer that is comparable to a modern pocket calculator and rooms filled with engineers frantically using slide rules) it should be noted that we don't have such devices today despite having Einstein... Somehow, they were able to do it with a scientific handicap! Not to mention that the entire REASON Japan has fricken robots wouldn't even exist in that timeline! You see, in OTL, Japan got blow'd up by the USA, so the US was like "Hey, guys. Remember what happened to Germany in WWI? They got *****'d over for paying everyone's war bills and that allowed Hitler to takeover by enticing everyone with promises of greatness. Let's NOT do that again." So, the US repaired Japan; gave them new roads, concrete buildings and electrical systems (which, incidentally, is why Japan uses the same voltage and sockets as the US). As another precaution against future Japanese war, the US was like, "Hey, Japan, NO OFFENSIVE MILITARY SAYS WHAT!" and Japan was like "What? Aw crap... Why n--, oh, right." This might seem like a disadvantage, but Japan was protected by US and NATO (Japan's main enemies were commies, and the US hated commies to the point it would do almost anything to stop the spread of Communism) and invading other countries had stopped being popular, so Japan really didn't need one. Turns out, maintaining a good offensive military is REALLY EXPENSIVE and not having one leaves a lot of left over funds (fine, its more complex than this. Think in RA terms if you must; when you aren't building **** your resources are going up. SAME THING HERE.) After several years, Japan was like "Gee... What will we do with all this left over money?" So they did the most logical thing and sunk it all in technology (again; thinking in RA terms: when you aren't using money on buildings or units, you're sinking it in upgrades and tech). Eventually: fricken robots! Also, I've read that the act of detonating the nukes and the surrender of their emperor (who they thought was divine... In a religious sense) had some sort of psychological/cultural affect on Japan; it switched them from revering the emperor as a key to greatness to revering technology as a key to greatness... Or something. In short: without the Nukes, Japan wouldn't have fricken robots. Yes: they would have attacked the US and Russia (in OTL, they did attack Russia. AND WON. That actually gave them a lot of "props" on the world stage during a time when most of asia was being carved up into colonies) but not with cyborgs and shit. They'd be using tech that looked like the Russian's or Allies, just WAY better. You see, Japan has a long history of stealing and then modifying ideas. It's called "Reverse-Engineering". Look at Japanese: they took Chinese and changed it. There was a story that a group of europeans left a cracked cannon and a toy steam train in Japan. When they returned a few years later, the Japanese had full sized cannons that could shoot twice as far as the europeans' and full sized locomotives. This still happens today. Seriously, ever seen a multistory McDonalds? That shit is insane. 06:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The Einstein that Cherdenko erased is FAKE!!! Yuri has him all along I was just thinking with all comments and messages and wikias that I studied him. Here's an interesting plot. Make this EA to not confuse the RA fans. Yuri captured Einstein at the end of World War 1 or further(when Einstein is smart enough) he made 2 clones with the help of Kane's tech (wink wink) one is for the Philedelphia Experiment and one at Brussels. So Yuri will return in Red Alert once more but it should be on the Fifth and Final Chapter with a stronger, overpowered and more forebodding mind control army with the help of Yuriko Omega and the techs and scraps of all 4 factions(new faction in Red Alert 4) Einstein's fate is rest in one of the 5 factions endings. Before Yuriko joins Yuri Yuriko needs to build an empire first then lose so that Yuri comes and helps her conquer the Earth. Yuri's ending will have Kane as a special appearance How's that for a plot? Chrono-Tech without Einstein With Einstein erased (or removed if you prefer), time-space technologies should never exist. Therefore Cherdenko would never be able to use a time machine to go back to 1927. Similarly, if Einstein erased Hitler, Third Reich should never exist, therefore Einstein wouldn't likely to escape to United States for creating time machine to travel back in order to erase Hitler. Just like Terminator franchise, Red Alert cannot have a satisfied explanation of such "history-alterning paradox".